


Don't Call Me That

by eamorey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamorey/pseuds/eamorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy comes out as transfeminine to Annabeth, soon it's all over the camp, and (even later) some of the other campers come to terms with their assorted gender identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atlanta ~ I ~

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbending can be considered transphobic and enbyphobic. This is not an intentional hate/exclusion. Please forgive me for any transphobia I may accidentally express in this work. Thanks :)

Percy knew it was time. His body had been bothering him for longer that he could remember. He absolutely hated the way he looked, how his stubble grew in fast after he shaved. He remembered freaking out when puberty set in, when the wrong things happened to him. He hated it. He wanted to travel back to Tartarus and stay there, with no one to bother him for all eternity, to strike up a deal with Hades that his friends would all forget him. But, at the same time, he didn’t want to leave Annabeth. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her if he left. So it was on a cold winter afternoon that he went to talk to Annabeth by the beach.

“Annabeth, there’s something I’ve been hiding from you for a while.” He heard himself suddenly saying. Annabeth suddenly went on the defensive.

“What?! What have you been hiding from me, Perseus?!” She nearly lost it before Percy could calm her down, his own anxiety going through the roof.

“I…uh…” He tried to spit it out but he just couldn’t, the electric look in Annabeth’s eyes growing by the second. Finally, he blurted it out.”

“I don’t want to be a guy anymore!” Percy yelled it for Annabeth to hear loud and clear. Suddenly, her angry look dissipated and became a look of worry and…was that confusion?

"Wh-what do you mean, Perce?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused. Percy buried his head between his knees, not believing he  _actually told Annabeth_.

"I mean...I don't want to be a guy anymore. I...I want to be like you, a girl." He said, barely audible.

"Okay, Percy. Do you really feel this way?" Annabeth asked cautiously, but with good intentions.

"Yes." He answered, once more barely audible.

Annabeth put one hand on Percy's shoulder. "It'll be okay, babe. We'll get through this."

Percy cracked a small smile as his life began anew.

**To be continued in Chapter II of Don't Call Me That, to be released later today, U10 01 2016**


	2. Atlanta - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy comes out to Jason and contemplates his new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no intentional transphobia or enbyphobia.

Percy was nervous again. Having to come out to Jason was  _way_ more stressful than coming out to Annabeth. He'd had no doubt that nothing would change between him and Annabeth, but between him and Jason? Things might never be the same again...still he walked towards the Zeus cabin the same evening of his coming out to Annabeth. He'd been comforted by her and told everything would be all right. He entered the cabin and knocked on Jason's door. He heard Jason acknowledge his right to enter, so enter he did.

"Hey, Jackson! What's good?" He asked when Percy entered.

"I...need to tell you something," he said sombrely. Jason became aware just as Annabeth had.

"Wh-what's going on? Did Pipes hurt herself again?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I just need to tell you that..." Percy began.

"That what, Jackson. Tell me what?"

"I'm transgender. I want to be a girl. I just don't want to be a guy any more." Jason's look of worry morphed into that of relief.

"Well, damn, I didn't know this," Jason said, exasperated.

"I know, say it. Our friendship is over," Percy said, bracing himself.

"What? No!" Jason interjected. Percy looked up surprised.

"Y-you're not...disgusted?" Percy asked.

"No, dude! It's really cool you're being honest with yourself!" He said, putting an arm around Percy. Percy looked to Jason and Jason smiled.

"Th-thanks." Percy managed.

"You know, you can't keep that masculine name of yours," Jason reminded Percy. He just realized he'd have to change his name. Oh, gods, what was his mom going to think? Poseidon, even? Just then, he got a sudden rush of salt air and suddenly his father materialised in the Zeus cabin. Poseidon himself, with Hawaiian shorts and a t-shirt on. He smiled.

"Perseus, don't think I'm stupid. I've known your destiny since before you were born. You were destined to be a girl, but I have to admit, when you were born a boy, I was surprised. I had a name picked for you already, and I thought I'd interject on your name choice. Atlanta, a name derived from that of one of the Huntresses of Artemis. Artemis herself gave her blessing for the name, and I've spoken to your mom and Paul about it. They know and are very supportive, as are your Olympian relatives." Percy's head was spinning. Mom and Paul already know? They're supportive?  _Atlanta?_ The name clicked as he said it. He knew it was his new name. "I could get Zeus to explain during dinner. He's going to be reluctant, but he'll do it." Poseidon continued. Percy nodded in agreement, and Poseidon vanished into the salty air that he arrived as. The horn sounded for dinner, and Jason got up.

"C'mon, Jackson. Let's go to dinner to share the news," Jason said with an outreached hand.

 

**To be continued in Chapter III, to be updated later today, U10 01 2016**


End file.
